Judgement Day
by Stith
Summary: Stith meets with Tyrowe to free her friends from his clutches. Tyrowe, however, has plans for Stith. Will Stith succumb to Tyrowe and join her lover on his evil quest, or will she find the strength to finally fight her lover? Please r+r, be kind


**__**

Judgement Day -The Stith Saga pt 5

__

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITAN AE UNIVERSE, SO DO NOT SUE ME, ALL YOU'LL GET IS 5 BUCKS. TAKES PLACE AFTER 'Impossible Odds' SO PLEASE READ THAT FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING, OTHERWISE ENJOY! 

Tyrowe paced in front of his hostages slowly, eagerly anticipating the return of his 'love'. Noa and Akima sat, bound to chairs by rope. Noa was bleeding from all the cuts on his face. "I'll hunt you down until the day I die, Tyrowe." Noa yelled "Noa, I highly doubt your even gonna leave this warehouse with your life, so I suggest you pipe down." Tyrowe threatened, Noa spat some blood out of his mouth that was accumulating in it "Stith will never come back to you! She knows you now, she'll never come back to scum like you!" Tyrowe walked over to Noa and pistol whipped him in the face, creating another gash for Noa to bleed from "She can, and she will. Stith still loves me, she'll come back. If she doesn't oblige, then you two die." Tyrowe replied, Noa spat at Tyrowe "Leave the human out of this! She has nothing to do with this, let her go!" Noa yelled "Oh, but she has a big part in this, isn't that right Akima?" Tyrowe said, turning his head towards her, she was barely conscious. Akima was bleeding a little and had tape over her mouth, Tyrowe lifted her chin and aimed her face towards his "Your Stith best friend, you have everything to do with this." Tyrowe said, then licked the blood off her face slowly, Akima tried to move away from Tyrowe's tongue, but to no avail "You are sick, you know that?!" Noa yelled, Tyrowe dropped Akima's chin and looked over at Noa "I just love the taste of human blood. So warm, so delicious. Don't worry, I won't kill your friend, yet. Me and her need some quality time first." He said smiling evilly. Then a beep emitted from his tracker, Stith was close. "It's show time." He said, then grabbed some tape and wrapped in over Noa's beak, preventing him from speaking. "Look at the bright side Noa. You'll be able to see me and Stith together once again before you die." Tyrowe taunted, Noa struggled in his chair like he wanted to punch him. Tyrowe laughed and prepared for Stith's arrival.

Stith and Cale begin to walk over to Yeterman Warehouse, where Stith was to meet Tyrowe at to get her friends back. "Stith, are you sure about this?" Cale asked "Cale, you need to have more faith in me. It's Stith your talking to, I'll get Akima back for you." Stith reassured Cale, they had devised a plan of attack. Stith would go through the front and keep Tyrowe busy while Cale sneaked around to the back and freed the hostages. They hoped for the best as they entered the warehouse.

Stith walked in through the front of the warehouse, she saw Noa and Akima bound in chairs. She ran towards them "Are you guys okay?" she said, trying to free Akima. Tyrowe placed his hand on Stith's shoulder "So good of you to come, love." He said with his seductive smile, Stith froze and stood up, she turned around. "Get off of me Tyrowe, it's over between me and you." Stith told him "Stith, you know a little event like this can't break up true love." Tyrowe said, Stith pushed him off and drew her gun "Let my friends go, Tyrowe!" She barked, Tyrowe laughed as he inched closer to her "Stith, you could never shoot me. It's not in you to kill the ones you love." He said, getting closer and closer "I said, back off before I shoot!" Stith threatened, her hand holding the gun was trembling slightly, something she's never done before. Tyrowe took his hand and placed it on her pistol, he slowly took it away from her, never taking his eyes away from Stith who was looking back at him. Tyrowe threw the weapon away from Stith, he got close to Stith and kissed her.

Cale snuck up behind the two captives, he made sure he was out of Tyrowe's sight. He went up to Akima and began untying her, she looked behind herself and saw Cale, he put a finger up to her mouth indicating to be quiet. She nodded, and Cale set her loose. He went to Noa and untied him.

Stith didn't respond to the kiss. Tyrowe placed his hands on Stith's slightly bulging stomach "You are the mother to my children, you know I could never hurt you." Tyrowe kissed her on the cheek "When they're born, we shall raise them, teach them to harness their powers." Tyrowe kissed her on the neck "Then we shall take over this pitiful human race, no one will able to defeat us. We shall rule this New Earth as king and queen, don't you want that?" He said, Stith was shocked that he seemed to be using her. She looked down to the ground, not responding to the kisses Tyrowe have been placing on her, it felt dirty to let him do it. "No. I never want to be apart of something with you again." Stith said solemnly, Tyrowe lifted her head to see her eyes "I think you will. I'll free your friends, but you have to agree on one thing." He said, Stith looked at Tyrowe. "You have to agree to bonding." He said, Stith eyes widened. Bonding is the Mantrin form of marriage, Stith had to think about this. She has the choices of either agreeing to bond with him, ensuring the safety of her friends and give her life to Tyrowe, or reject the bond and risk the lives of Akima and Noa. Stith still loved Tyrowe, somewhere deep inside her heart that she couldn't let go, a part wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, another wanted to kill him for everything he's done. She was torn "I….I don't know." She said, looking back at the ground, Tyrowe lifted her head back up and kissed her on the mouth. "I think your friends may have a different opinion about that." Tyrowe told Stith, then brandishing his gun, he turned around and walked towards Akima and pointed the gun at her head "NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Stith shouted, she would have killed Tyrowe then and there if she had her gun. "What's it gonna be Stith? You or your friends?" Then, Akima backhanded the gun away from her head, catching Tyrowe off guard, she kicked him in the stomach sending him reeling back. Cale threw his gun to her, Akima caught it and began to fire. Tyrowe ran to cover behind a pile of boxes. "Bitch!" He said to himself, then noticed the boxes. He raised a bunch of them into the air and flung them at Akima with his kinesis. She blasted a few away before catching an onslaught of boxes to the face, knocking the gun out of her hand and she fell to the ground "Akima!" Cale yelled out, he ran towards her, only to receive a gunshot to his leg, making him stumble short of Akima. He shouted in pain "Cale!" Akima yelled, Noa couldn't help them, he was too weak to use his power and his leg was broken, so he couldn't move to physically attack him. Akima crawled to Cale, who was writhing on the ground. "No…." Stith said, looking on. She felt like she couldn't do a damn thing about this, she felt helpless to stop Tyrowe.

Tyrowe walked over to Akima and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of Cale. He backhanded her, sending Akima to the ground. He placed his foot on Akima's abdomen, causing her to be unable to move. He pointed his gun towards Akima.

Stith watched in horror as Tyrowe was about to kill Akima. "TYROWE!" she yelled, he shifted his attention towards Stith "I'll do it, just don't kill her….please." She said. Tyrowe's eyes glared at Stith, then to Akima, he took his foot off of her stomach. He walked over towards Stith "I knew you'd see it my way." He said, they locked in a kiss. Stith shot a look towards Noa, he understood. Noa used all the energy he could muster into pulling the gun that Stith was disarmed of from the ground to his hand, He aimed at Tyrowe and fired, hitting his shoulder and barely missing Stith. The couple broke the lock they had on each other, and Tyrowe went after Noa in a fit of rage. Noa fired and missed him, Tyrowe punched Noa, sending him to the ground. Ty placed his leg on the maimed Mantrin's body and continued to assault him with punches. Tyrowe got up and brandished his gun.

Stith noticed the gun Noa had dropped on the ground, she picked it back up. She looked at the two brawlers, Tyrowe had the upper hand. Stith looked over to Akima and Cale, she was starting to help Cale. Then Stith shifted her focus to the fight, Tyrowe had pulled out his gun and he was ready to fire. "I can't let him kill Noa. I must stop him." Stith thought to herself, she pulled the gun up to her sights and aimed at Tyrowe. She couldn't pull the trigger, not because the mechanism wouldn't work, but because she couldn't will herself to.

Tyrowe aimed at Noa's bloody and beaten head. "Looks like you were wrong Noa, Stith still loves me and she did come back like I said. It's too bad you won't be able to see the Mantrin race take over and become the dominant species of the universe. Don't worry, when the children are born, I'lll send Stith to you in the next world." Noa coughed up blood from his mouth 

"Stith! Pull yourself together! Shoot him!" Stith said to herself in her mind, she aimed the gun at him. "No, don't! Your making a huge mistake killing the one you love." Stith closed her eyes. "But if you don't shoot, he'll kill Noa. If you do shoot, you'll be killing your children's father. God damn it, what should I do!"

Tyrowe put the gun up to Noa's face "And when she's dead, I'll blame it all squarely on humans, raising the children's hatred for the race. It's a perfect plan. You cannot do anything about it. Do you know why you can't?"

Stith opened her eyes. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. Tyrowe looked poised to kill, If there was a time to shoot, now would be the time. "I have to kill him…No! I can't do it!"

Tyrowe smiled "You cannot do anything about it because I am better than you! Noa, today is your judgement day! When you meet Satan in the fiery pits of hell, you tell him Tyrowe sent you, BECAUSE I…" Tyrowe got up and aimed at his head

"Stith, you cannot let this happen! SHOOT!" Stith thought to herself, she aimed

"..AM…" 

"No, I can't do it!"

"…GOD!" Tyrowe said.

The trigger of a gun was squeezed, it fired…….

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
